


Jolene

by Katnissk1357



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnissk1357/pseuds/Katnissk1357
Summary: Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, JoleneI'm begging of you please don't take my manJolene, Jolene, Jolene, JolenePlease don't take him just because you canSongfic based off the song Jolene by Dolly Parton
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kamukura Izuru, Fujisaki Chihiro/Original Character(s), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Original Female Character(s), Komaeda Nagito/Original Female Character(s)





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this I've been listening to this song all weekend this is also a AU (ig), please check chapter 2 and 6 of my AU dump if questions, there's different THH survivors.

(Third POV)

Kat snarled loudly bringing her hand up to backhand Hajime. Before her hand made contact though someone grabbed her wrist.

Kat's eyes widened and her pupils dilated. 

Instead of Hajime into front of her stood Kamakura his nails pressed into her wrist.

Kat smiled barring her teeth, "look who finally decided to show himself."

(Nagito's POV)

I looked around the corner ears pricked listening to the conversation behind me.

"Let go of me," Kat snarled bringing her other hand to wrap around Izuru's wrist sinking her claws in.

Izuru dropped her wrist staring her down.

Kat ran a hand through her hair pulling it up and out of the way two indents of teeth were in her neck. Sighing she brought her claws up and pressed them into one set of the indentations.

'Izuru what are you doing stop her,' I thought.

A loud whine rang through the air, as Kat clawed at the teeth marks, blood ran down her neck, though she was smiling and giggling.

.........

(Mikan's POV)

Me, Nagito, and Ibuki ran into the room. 

Kat sat on her knees tears falling down her face and blood slightly pooled underneath her.

I slowly approached Kat resting my hand on her shoulder, "Kat what happened?"

Kat's head lifted her eyes were red and puffy though she was smiling, "nothing I'm great!"

I bent down tilting her head back down her neck was littered in dark red claw marks.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Ibuki questioned.

........

(Third POV)

Kat, Ibuki, and Mikan walked dow a long hallway.

"C-Come back tomorrow a-and I'll check your bandages," Mikan smiled softly.

Kat nodded humming her eyes down cast.

"Attack," before Kat could stop herself from falling she was knocked to the ground with a soft oof.

Kat's claws slid out to claw at whoever attacked her before meeting yellow and white eyes. A strawberry blonde tail tickled her face. 

Kat's eyes flicked up to meeting a green eyed deer fawn standing above her, a black rabbit peeked around his shoulder crimson eyes staring down at her as well.

Kat smiled, "hi children."

"Hi mom," Kage smiled down at her shifting and setting the rabbit down.

"Diaya where's your sister," Kat questioned.

The rabbit shifted as well, "take a wild guess."

"She's with her girlfriend," Ame teased her tail wagging turning to face Kat.

Kat sighed, Jay stepped off her shifting to help her off the ground.

Kat brushed dirt off her turning her head to see a black rabbit and purple elk hound basically attacking Mikan and Ibuki.

........

(Still Third POV)

Kat walked over to Nagito completely ignoring Hajime, "Nagito can we talk."

Kat's tail pressed to Nagito's mouth before he could say something, "just nod if we can."

Nagito nodded slowly, Kat tail dropped turning on her heels she walked out the door.

"What'd you want to talk about," Nagito questioned.

Kat sighed lowering her head smiling, "I just wanted you to know I'm happy for you and I hope you can please him better than I did."


End file.
